


One Good Reason

by imthehotgirl



Series: One Good Reason [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Foster Family, Half-Siblings, M/M, Minor Violence, Motorcycle club, Motorcycles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Theo's half-brother Jackson is the President of Beacon Hills Motorcycle Club, the Wolves. Theo is determined not to get sucked too far within the club. Mostly because he has dreams outside of the club life, including getting himself and his boyfriend Liam far away from the MC lifestyle. But what he hadn't counted on was Liam having different dreams.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: One Good Reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any similarities to any existing motorcycle club out there is purely coincidental. No disrespect is meant. I'm just a writer wanting to tell a story. Yes, this will be a series of oneshots (possibly multi-chapter) that I have planned to eventually become its own 'verse. And I will be adding tags, if necessary, as I go. Please comment/kudos. Enjoy! :o)

Theo Raeken stood in his and his half-brother Jackson Whittemore’s shithole of a living room, unable to believe that this was where his life was headed. He’d be damned if he ended up like Jackson or like their father had.

The Beacon Hills Wolves’ were the local Motorcycle Club. And with their dad having died a few months ago at the hands of another Motorcycle Club a few towns over, Jackson had become the new President thanks to the brothers within the Wolves voting him in.

Theo wanted to make his brother happy by becoming a prospect for the Wolves, but he didn’t want that for himself. He wanted more out of life.

Not only did he want to put Beacon Hills, the Wolves’ and everything that went along with it, behind him, but he had a better future planned.

A future that didn’t involve Jackson, the Wolves or the Sheriff, who continually (‘conveniently’ Jackson would say) looked in the other direction whenever things with the Club got too out of hand. It probably had something to do with the Sheriff’s son, Stiles and how Stiles and Jackson had been together for nearly two years.

Stiles was good people. And Theo figured it was only because Jackson was the leader of the Club that the other brothers didn’t put up too much of a fuss that Stiles wasn’t one of them.

Lord knows they were doing it enough concerning Theo and his relationship with Liam.

The Wolves (including Jackson) had all just automatically assumed Theo wanted to become a prospect once he’d earned it after graduation, and he hadn’t corrected them.

Theo figured the best chance of survival for his and Liam’s relationship was if they took off together without bothering to fill anyone in on their plans; head in the direction of Stanford on his bike, so Liam could pursue his law career like he wanted. And Theo, at this point, was planning to apply for any odd jobs he could potentially get in the interim until he had managed to save enough for the two of them to eventually get a place of their own.

Sure, it was a dream. But it was all Theo had because he knew he would be dead, or good as, if he stayed in this town for a second longer than necessary.

**

Later that night Theo stood in the middle of the Preserve, leaning against his bike, waiting anxiously for Liam to appear.

Checking his phone for what felt like the hundredth time for a potential missed text he looked up when he heard footsteps.

“Oh, thank God, baby,” he murmured, relief flooding him and just as suddenly his heart sinking as Jackson stepped into view. “J-Jackson, hey. Where’s your bike, man?” he stammered.

“Hey, little brother. I got a lift from Stiles and then walked the rest of the way in. We’re heading back to Wolves’ Den. I’ve got a few more jobs for you before the meeting tonight,” Jackson explained.

Theo willed his abject terror at how easily Jackson had found him to subside as he wordlessly handed over his keys to his brother, the two of them heading back into town and the Club’s bar and clubhouse.

He had to get to Liam.

Once they reached the Den Jackson clapped him on the shoulder and steered him in the direction of the back.

“Jackson, what’s going on?” he asked warily.

“Relax, Theo. This is a good thing,” Jackson told him reassuringly, which did nothing to alleviate Theo’s heart from jumping around like a crazed jackrabbit.

They entered the backroom to find fellow Wolves with leadership roles within the Club, sitting in chairs set up in a semicircle. Isaac Lahey and Derek Hale being the most familiar to him.

Jackson gravitated towards the empty chair in the middle of the semicircle, gently maneuvering Theo into the chair next to him.

“Well, I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t get right down to business here. How do you guys feel?” Jackson asked with a grin upon hearing the murmurs of agreement among the other Wolves. “Congratulations, Theo. You’re no longer a hangaround, kid. You’re officially a prospect,” he continued, taking out a leather cut with the Club’s logo emblazoned on the back from a bag Isaac had stowed under his chair. Hauling Theo to his feet, Jackson helped Theo put the cut on for the first time before pulling him into a congratulatory hug.

Theo knew he should’ve felt elated in that moment. He was currently experiencing something both Jackson and their father had longed for him in their own ways while he’d been growing up. And he was essentially surrounded by family.

But all he felt was numb, like he was watching everything unfolding from the outside looking in. And selfishly all he could think about were all the plans he and Liam had made going up in smoke. Or more accurately, motorcycle exhaust.

Liam. He…he needed to get to Liam.

**

Much later Theo eventually made it to the McCall residence. Scott McCall’s mother Melissa had been fostering Liam since Liam was eight. The three of them were a family of choice.

And as much as Theo cared about Jackson, he found himself fighting back jealousy whenever his boyfriend brought up the subject of his family.

But, for whatever reason, Liam had chosen Theo as well, and loved him more than Theo ever could’ve dared hope. The feelings were very much reciprocated on Theo’s part.

He climbed up the ladder Liam had situated by his open bedroom window and into the other boy’s room.

“Liam?” he croaked.

“Hey, T. Sorry I couldn’t make it to the Preserve tonight, sweetheart. My mom took my phone away for a little bit when she realized I…” the rest of Liam’s sentence died in his throat once he finally turned on his bedside table lamp and took in Theo’s appearance and the Wolves cut he wore. “No,” he choked out hoarsely, scrambling from his bed to stand in front of Theo.

“I’m sorry, Li. I should’ve…I should’ve told Jackson sooner that I-that I didn’t…I’ve never wanted this. Any of it,” Theo told his boyfriend, his words coming out at a frantic pace as he started trembling. He stumbled forward into Liam’s arms, continuing to shake uncontrollably as he willed the tears welling at the edges of his vision not to fall, Liam leading the two of them back over toward his bed.

“It’ll be okay, T. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll figure this out together,” Liam murmured.

Theo swallowed convulsively, his mind racing as he struggled to figure out a way to keep Liam out of this. He had to keep his boyfriend safe. “We-we have to get out of here. Out of this town. Li, it’s the only way. Tonight,” he insisted, all of his plans he’d made for them spilling forth. “We can make it to Palo Alto. And you can go to Stanford like you planned, and I’ll-I’ll do any odd jobs I can get.”

“Theo, you can’t just run away from this, run away from your problems. What about Jackson? He’s your family, isn’t he? And I couldn’t do that to my mom and Scott,” Liam told him.

Theo’s heart sank realizing that there was only one way out of this. That there’d only ever been one solution to protect Liam, to know for sure without a doubt that he was truly safe.

Wordlessly, Theo slowly sat up, pulling away from his boyfriend’s grasp.

“Fine. Whatever,” he muttered, getting to his feet.

“What?” Liam asked, his brow furrowing as he sat up.

“We’re done, Liam. I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” Theo replied, glaring at Liam.

Liam’s features drained of color. “You don’t mean that.”

“The hell I don’t. Do you have any idea what kind of burden you are? Everything I’ve said attempting to defend you to the club? It was all just bullshit. You’re not-you’re not…”

“What? What’s so wrong with me, huh, Theo?” Liam demanded, getting out of bed and right into Theo’s face.

“Nothing, all right? And that’s the problem. You deserve better than me. Always have. Stick with me long enough and I’ll drag you straight into hell,” Theo said.

“You don’t know that. Not for sure. I want you, Theo,” Liam insisted.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you,” Theo replied, pulling the chain, which had Liam’s class ring on it, from around his neck and pressing it into Liam’s palm before exiting through the other boy’s open window and down the ladder, making his way toward his motorcycle and taking off into the night once again.

**

A few days later Theo stood outside the Wolves’ Den when Aiden, one of the brothers, started shooting his mouth off in front of him and some of the others.

“Hey, Raeken, where’s that Allstar boytoy of yours? He got lacrosse ‘practice’ again?” Aiden asked, letting loose a low bark of laughter.

Theo felt himself go still, his hands balling into fists at his sides as the anger he’d been feeling since he had called it quits with Liam roiled hot and tight beneath his skin.

“What the hell did you say?” he snarled, quickly advancing on Aiden.

“You and I both know he’s slumming when he’s with you. He and Brett Talbot sure do seem ‘friendly’ lately, don’t you think?” Aiden taunted.

“Oh, screw you!” Theo exclaimed angrily. Both Derek and Isaac had approached them, attempting to get them to stop what they were about to do.

Theo had just pulled his arm back, fully intending to sock Aiden in the jaw when Jackson came barreling out of the clubhouse onto the porch, the screen door slapping back into place in the doorway as he released it.

Theo’s nostrils flared as he glowered at his brother. One of the other prospects must’ve squealed.

“Theo, get your ass inside. NOW!” Jacked roared at him before heading back into the clubhouse.

“Ooh, Raeken, you’re in trouble now,” Aiden said with another laugh.

“Shut up, Aiden!” Theo, Derek and Isaac all yelled at him at once.

Theo stalked his way up the porch and into the clubhouse, his anger slowly leeching out of him, being replaced with the feeling of indifference he’d grown familiar with the past several days.

It didn’t escape Theo’s notice that the normally crowded area of the bar was deserted. Jackson’s obvious anger probably made the rest of the brothers still inside shooting the shit scatter.

Jackson soon rounded on him. “What the hell was that out there, Theo?! You know the rules! You don’t attack a brother. If you’ve got a problem with one of ‘em you come to me or Isaac first. Dammit, kid,” he muttered, kicking at a barstool before collapsing onto a nearby couch, running his hands roughly into his hair.

“I don’t. It was nothing,” Theo said flatly.

“The hell it was. That’s not like you. You don’t normally fly off the handle like that. What’s up?” Jackson demanded.

Theo shrugged, refusing to answer.

“I swear to God, Theo, you don’t start talking in five seconds I’m gonna start swinging,” Jackson insisted.

“I destroyed the only good thing I had going for me because of you,” Theo finally, reluctantly, choked out.

“What’re you talking about, kid?” Jackson asked.

“Liam,” Theo replied.

“Liam? You mean your boyfriend?” Jackson questioned.

“Not anymore. I broke up with him,” Theo said sullenly.

“What the hell did you do that for? Don’t you love him?”

“More than anything. It was the only way I knew for sure he’d be safe. I can’t drag him down with me. He’s gonna make something of himself out there in the world. I couldn’t live with myself if I was the reason he didn’t get the hell out of this town,” Theo told Jackson.

“You mean you made his mind up for him? Real nice, Theo. Bet he loved that. Did you ever stop to think that you’re a part of a brotherhood now? Your problems are our problems, kid. If you want Liam in your life, we’d accept that. And we’d do our damned utmost to keep him protected from the Hunters or any other motorcycle club should it come to that. He’ll matter to us because he matters to you. It’s really that simple. And seriously, if any of the brothers give you grief about being with Liam come find me and Isaac. We’ll handle it,” Jackson said.

“If I can even get him to speak to me again. He was pretty mad at me the other night,” Theo replied softly.

“Don’t you worry about that, little brother. I’ll take care of it,” Jackson promised.

Theo sighed, nodding in understanding, hoping that he wasn’t going to eventually regret his decision by putting his trust in his brother.

**

Later that night Theo found himself at the Preserve again, letting the usual nighttime sounds wash over him as he tried to forget the events of the past several days.

Without warning he heard the familiar roar of another motorcycle approaching him, rip through the night air.

“Jackson?” he demanded in surprise as his brother rolled up beside him. It took Theo a minute to register the fact Jackson wasn’t alone.

“Brought you a present,” Jackson told him, his voice hoarse as he let loose a rough sounding laugh.

Liam scrambled off the back of the bike, soon standing in front of Theo, looking lost and if Theo had to guess, a bit heartbroken.

“Liam?” he whispered huskily.

“Hey, Theo,” Liam murmured before flinging himself into Theo’s arms.

“You’re welcome, Theo. I’ll see you later,” Jackson said, looking at Theo meaningfully.

Theo nodded in understanding before Jackson took off again.

“Dammit, Li, I never should’ve broken up with you. That was a mistake on my part. But what did Jackson tell you?” Theo asked warily.

“That you were just trying to protect me. But Theo, I’m a big boy. Not only can I take care of myself, but I can make my own decisions too. It might not seem like much to an outsider, but I like my life here in Beacon Hills. Like I told you the other night, I won’t leave my family. But I don’t want to leave you either. I love you so damn much, T,” Liam said, kissing Theo softly on the mouth. “Take my ring back?” he pleaded, pressing the class ring, chain included, into Theo’s palm.

Slipping the gold chain back around his neck, Theo released a breath, the comforting feeling of the ring resting once again against his chest.

“I love you too, baby,” he told his boyfriend, kissing Liam. “You want to get out of here?” he asked, nodding in the direction of his motorcycle.

Liam hummed in agreement, easily climbing onto the back of Theo’s bike, his arms wrapping snug around Theo’s waist.

With the feeling of his boyfriend pressed up against him as they began their ride through town, Theo felt something within him relax even further than it had putting Liam’s ring back around his neck.

He wasn’t sure what lay ahead for them in terms of the brotherhood, Liam’s family or other rival clubs, but Theo knew for damn sure he’d do everything he could to never let go of the one good thing he had going for him in this miserable town. He’d never throw Liam’s love away so carelessly again. Never again. And he knew without having to voice it aloud that it would be a promise he’d be able to keep, no question.

THE END


End file.
